Talk:Nonny/@comment-5424767-20120918125609
Hi guys! I continued my story to the end then! Bubble Guppies- Where is the cake?!! Part 2 Molly: (sees Oona) Oona?! How did you came here? Oona: Well, the strawberry picking has just got away too early, so we picking quick and get back. Deema: Tell me ya what you have seen when you came back! Goby: Please, Oona, tell us! Oona: Well, I didn't see anything much, but I did see Gil do something weird. Molly: Really?! Oona, tell us more! PLEASE!!! Oona: Well, I saw Gil throughout the window, he is so funny! His mouth seems so to be covered by some cheese and creams... Goby: Aha! I knew now who blow that puff of wind! Oona: What do you mean? Goby: Oona, Gil steals the b-day cake and eat it. Oona: WHAT!!!!!!!!! My sweetie's b-day cake?!?!?! Oh.... I'm gonna.... *faints* Molly: Oona! Deema: Got no time to wake up!!!!!!!!! GAHH!!! Gil! I'll get you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rushes away) Goby: Oh no, she's gonna be extremely mad! Molly: Run! Goby: No, I will go and talk to Deema before she gets crazy! (swims to the classroom) Molly: Oh boy! I hope he's alright! Classroom... Gil: Oh boy! That's great! Deema: (comes with her frying pan) Gil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gil: Deema?!!? Deema: You piece of annoying!!! How could you steals Nonners b-day cake!!!!!!!!!!!! Get the penalty from me, now!!!!!!!!!!! Gil: Waaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! Forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs) Deema: (chasing Gil before she hears something) Voice: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But before Deema could stop, Goby stands in front of Deema first and... Goby: Deema!!!!!!!!! Deema: Yikes!!! (stops running) What is that!!!! Goby: Deema, if the cake was eaten, then we can make a new one! We shouldn't have waste time to find who is the eater! Gil maybe hungry while we're not! So please! Stop being ridiculous! Deema: ......... (feels sorry) Y.... You're right... Let's go!!!!! Gil! Goby! Let's make another one FIN-TASTIC B-Day cake for Nonners! Ya Let's go!!!!!! Gil and Goby: YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Molly: Come on guys! Our new cake has just ready! Quick! Let's count 1 2 3 and surprise him! Gil: 1 2 3.... Nonny and Mr. Grouper: (opens the door) Others: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nonny: Guys?!! You kept this as a secret for my birthday all along?!! What a surprise! Thank you.. Thank you everyone!!!!! (smiles) Molly: And Gilly, too. (smiles at Gil) Gil: (smiles back) Deema: ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! It's time for Nonners to blow up the candle so he can be six like Goby now and we will eat the cake and have a PARTY!!! Are you READY NONNERS?! Then let's..........Go!!! Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona and Mr. Grouper: GO NONNY GO!!!!!!!! Bubble Puppy: Arf! Arf! Gil: Bubble Puppy! Where have you been?! Come over here boy! (laughs) Nonny: (blows the candle) All: YEAH! Molly: Cheers for Nonny! All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NONNY!!!!! Nonny: Thank you so much! You made me even more happier than you can imagine! (laughs) With that, the Bubble Guppies had a best day celerating Nonny's birthday. With a leave of a big smile on Nonny's face. The End!